Morehl
The Morehl, also known as Lava Elves were the fourth race of Esfah and the second spawned by the entity Death. Lore Death laughed at the sight of his Trogs, created from his corruption of Eldurim’s bones. “What else might I beget?” thought he, and his wicked eye fell upon his sister Firiel. He ravished her, but the spirit of fire fought back. Firiel charred the flesh of Death, and he fell away, writhing in pain at her cleansing power. Frantically he scraped his limbs, seeking only to escape his pain. The brittle bits of flesh fell to the ground, then slowly grew as the life spirit within them took hold. They sprang from the soil beneath Death’s feet, fully formed as the Morehl. They looked up at their father, who looked down at them and laughed, well pleased, his burns forgotten. As Death had done with his Trogs, so did he with the Morehl. A favored few he imbued with more of his bitter spirit, corrupting nearly all that remained of Firiel in these children. And so the dreaded beholder was born, as were the evil drider, the snarling hell hound, and the ferocious rakshasa. A fifth Morehl showed an exceptional aptitude for malevolence, and Death fostered it with special care. Now the Lurker in the Deep guards the inner sanctum of the Morehl homeland, and none save Lava Elves have ever seen it. Units Racial Ability Lava Elves may, when at a highland terrain, count maneuver results as if they were save results. Basic Icons Special Action Icons Racial Magic Lava Elves have access to all basic Death (Black) and Fire (Red) magic normally. In addition, Lava Elves also have access to special spells only they can cast. Below is a full list of the spells Lava Elves are able to normally cast. Black Magic Ashes to Ashes Casting Cost: 2 Target one health-worth of units in any enemy’s DUA. Target units are immediately buried. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected or target another DUA. Palsy Casting Cost: 3 Target any enemy army. Until the beginning of your next turn, subtract one result from the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. During a combination roll, the owner of the acting army chooses how to apply the penalty. Reanimate Dead Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of units in your DUA. Target units immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Deadlands Casting Cost: 4 Target any terrain. Until the terrain face is changed, the target terrain gains the black (death) element. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Finger of Death Casting Cost: 4 Target any enemy unit. Immediately inflict one point of damage to the target unit with no save possible. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another unit. Necromantic Wave Casting Cost: 4 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, all magic results in the target army may be counted as melee results. Multiple castings target multiple armies. Open Grave Casting Cost: 6 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, for any army-targeting effect that causes damage to the target army, any units taken as casualties immediately go to the reserve area rather than the DUA. Multiple castings target multiple armies. Red Magic Ash Storm Casting Cost: 2 Target any terrain. Until the beginning of your next turn, subtract one result at the target terrain. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another terrain. During a combination roll, the owner of the acting army chooses how to apply the penalty. Spark of Life Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of units in your DUA. Target units immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Fearful Flames Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of enemy units. Immediately inflict one point of damage on the target unit. The target unit must generate saves against the damage. If the unit saves against the damage, it must generate another save or immediately flee to the reserve area. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected and the damage inflicted. Burning Hands Casting Cost: 4 Target one of your units not already under the effects of a Burning Hands spell. The target unit’s melee results are doubled. This spell remains in effect until it is used by the unit or until the unit generates non-SAI melee results needed by the army. Multiple castings target multiple units. Flaming Armor Casting Cost: 4 Target one of your units not already under the effects of a Flaming Armor spell. The target unit’s save results are doubled. This spell remains in effect until it is used by the unit or until the unit generates non-SAI save results needed by the army. Multiple castings target multiple units. Dancing Lights Casting Cost: 6 Target any enemy army. Until the beginning of your next turn, halve the target army’s missile and magic results. Multiple castings target multiple armies. Elemental Magic All elemental spells are available to be cast in any of the 5 elemental colors. All points for the spell must come from the same color of units and/or magic items. In the case of racial spells, all the points for the spell must come from the same color race’s units and/or magic items with matching colors. Summon Dragonkin Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of your Dragonkin in the summoning pool with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Summon Ivory Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Elemental Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any elemental dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any hybrid dragon with the at least one color the same as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Ivory Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory hybrid dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Or summon any ivory hybrid dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon White Dragon Casting Cost: 14 Target any terrain. Immediately send any white dragon to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains.